何でもない日
by Aqua Days
Summary: "Happy unbirthday." [Imperial Pair/Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu]


何でもない日

Tenipuri © Takeshi Konomi

Warning: BL, Imperial Pair, kind of plotless, mungkin OOC, banyak dialog

Don't like the pair? Don't read.

.

.

.

.

6 Oktober, tanggal hari ini. Tezuka tertegun menatap kalender mejanya. Ada beberapa angka yang dilingkari dengan spidol warna merah disertai keterangan kecil. Dan angka 4 terlingkari dengan nyata. Tezuka bisa membaca jelas apa yang tertulis di dekat angka itu.

 **Ultah Atobe Keigo.**

Tezuka sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk lupa. Pun dia memang tidak lupa. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan selama beberapa terakhir seakan menyatakan dia demikian, padahal ya tidak.

Ia selalu merasa cemas ketika September berakhir dan Oktober menyapa. Sudah tiga tahun hal ini berlangsung. Alasannya sederhana; tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyambut dan melewati tanggal 4. Memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang Atobe Keigo memang melelahkan. _Jangan bangunkan aku saat September berakhir,_ begitulah kalau mau agak hiperbolis.

Layar ponsel pintar Tezuka berkedip. Satu pesan masuk. Tangan kiri tezuka bergerak mengambilnya. Dari Atobe. Isinya membuat Tezuka merasa makin tidak tenang.

 _Kunimitsu, kau lupa?_

Helaan napas panjang. Tezuka lelah. Lalu Tezuka ingat dia belum makan malam.

Pintu kulkas dibuka. Penghuninya tidak banyak. Tiga butir apel, satu butir jeruk, sekerat keju, dua botol bir, daging beku yang tinggal sedikit, botol mayo yang kosong, tomat yang sudah tidak segar. Intinya adalah Tezuka lengah, lupa mengisi stok bahan makannya. Tezuka hendak mengambil apel namun urung karena didengarnya suara telpon masuk.

Sepertinya Tezuka tahu itu dari siapa.

Oh, bukan. Ternyata itu dari Oishi.

"Ya?"

"Tezuka, maaf menganggumu malam-malam begini."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jeda sejenak.

"Uhm, kau ada acara besok?" lanjut Oishi.

Kening Tezuka berkerut. "Sejauh ini tidak ada."

"Keberatan kalau kami mengundangmu barbecue?"

"Kami?"

"Ah, kau tahu. Anak-anak Seigaku-"

"..barbe—"

"Ditambah beberapa anak Higa."

Tezuka kurang paham kenapa Higa mendadak muncul.

"Kebetulan mereka sedang liburan di daerah sini, Eiji yang bilang. Jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mereka ikut. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku belum tahu," jawab Tezuka. "Aku merasa sedang tidak ingin berpergian."

"Begitu ya..."

Ada hening yang mengambang.

"Nanti kukabari lagi."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti kalau begitu."

"Ya."

Tezuka membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Nafsu makannya lenyap. Dan aroma khawatir yang selalu menyerta awal Oktober kembali menyergap.

Lalu ponselnya berdering lagi.

Atobe Keigo.

Tidak mungkin untuk mengabaikan panggilan ini –ia sudah mengabaikannya kemarin dan tadi pagi. Jadi...

"Halo."

"Bukan halo. Kau tidak membalas pesanku."

"Aku sedikit sibuk."

"Kau tidak pandai membual."

"Aku tidak membual," bantah Tezuka sedikit kesal. Dia memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Juga ditambah sengaja makin menyibukkan diri.

Atobe di seberang telepon mulai tidak sabar, Tezuka mampu menebak dari nada bicaranya yang gusar.

"Aku mencoba menelponmu tadi. Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Oishi tadi menelponku."

"Oh," Atobe mengambil jeda sejenak, "dan dia bilang apa?"

Tezuka mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menyamping. "Kenapa kau perlu tahu?"

"Jadi kau mulai menyimpan rahasia dariku."

"Atobe—"

"Keigo. Kalau kau lupa dilarang untuk memanggilku Atobe."

"Kei... go," Tezuka menelan ludah, "Keigo, aku sedang tidak ingin meladeni hal yang kekanakan."

"Kau menyebutku kekanakan? Kau menyakiti hatiku, Kunimitsu," ucap Atobe sedih.

"Kau tidak sakit hati."

"Bagaimana kau yakin?"

"Kau terlalu narsis untuk itu."

"Kata-katamu barusan sungguh kejam, Kunimitsu."

"Menurutku tidak."

Dan tawa Atobe meledak. Tezuka hanya diam mendengar suara tawa Atobe. Sudah agak lama dia tidak mendengar tawa yang semacam ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Atobe kembali terkekeh untuk beberapa detik, "Aku memang tidak bisa menang kalau melawanmu."

Tezuka kini tidak lagi berbaring. Ia duduk di sisi kasur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tezuka.

Atobe membalas dengan nada serius, "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. **Ada apa**?"

Tezuka menelan ludah gugup.

"Kau seperti menghindariku belakangan."

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan mengelak!"

Tezuka tak mampu membalas.

"Kau jelas mengabaikanku. Dan kalau ini sama dengan yang tahun lalu..."

"Aku tidak ingat tahun lalu juga mengabaikanmu."

"Kau mengakui sudah mengabaikanku?"

Tezuka merasakan kalau Atobe tersenyum di seberang sana.

"...Tidak."

Atobe mendesah lelah. "Aku capek ngobrol berputar-putar seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu biar kututup teleponnya."

Atobe mendengus.

"Terserah. Tapi bisa bukakan pintu apartemenmu dulu?"

"Ap—"

"Oh, lupakan. Aku bisa membukanya sendiri."

Tezuka menoleh pada pintu apartemennya yang terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok Atobe yang terbalut jaket warna hitam. Atobe menyeringai dengan angkuh dan mulai berjalan ke arah Tezuka begitu ia menutup pintu serta menguncinya kembali.

"Yo, Kunimitsu. Merindukanku?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Aku suka kebohongan kecilmu."

"Mau kopi?"

"Tidak."

Tezuka mengambil kantung teh dari wadah penyimpanan, kemudian meletakkannya di mug putih bergambar mahkota raja. Dituangkannya air yang baru saja dijerang hingga setengah mug. Asap putih mengepul tipis. Ia baru saja akan membuka tutup toples gula ketika didengarnya suara Atobe,

"Tidak usah."

Tezuka mengangguk samar. Ia pun mengangkat kantung teh dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Setelahnya ia mengambil botol madu dan menuangkan isinya sekitar satu sendok ke teh yang masih panas.

Atobe mendengus geli. "Padahal aku tidak bilang tapi kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan dengan tehku."

"Ya," Tezuka tidak menemukan balasan lain selain kata itu. "Panas?"

"Hangat."

Lagi-lagi, pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk samar.

Begitu semuanya selesai, Tezuka membawa mug itu pada Atobe yang sedang duduk dengan tangan bersidekap di meja makan. Masih tersenyum. Warna senyumnya sedikit licik.

"Trims," gumam Atobe saat menerimanya. Sudut mata Atobe mengawasi Tezuka yang mengambil duduk di seberang meja.

Tiga tegukan kecil dan Atobe meletakkan minumannya. Sunyi. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Suasana canggung. Padahal mereka tidak sedang bertengkar. Ini bukan jenis keheningan yang disukai Tezuka. Pemuda itu mulai gelisah di atas kursinya. Atobe? Masih tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar. Dan sorot matanya seakan menusuk diam-diam.

"Bisa berhenti menatapku?"

"Bisa. Tapi aku tidak mau."

Tezuka mencibir dalam hati.

" _You know you love me."_

"Berhenti meniru dialog di film."

"Hahahahaha," tawa Atobe pecah. Tezuka benci dengan wajahnya yang saat ini pasti terwarnai semburat merah.

Kedua mata Atobe menyipit. Dan tiba-tiba tahi lalat di bawah mata Atobe terlihat menarik sekali.

"Kalau kubilang pada orang lain bahwa kau itu sangat lucu, pasti tidak ada yang percaya," ujar Atobe dengan nada geli.

Kali ini Tezuka mendengus. "Itu pujian atau hinaan?"

"Mungkin dua-duanya."

Tezuka memutuskan untuk menginjak kaki Atobe –yang sayangnya disadari oleh yang bersangkutan sehingga aksi injaknya gagal.

"Mau nonton TV?"

Ajakan yang aneh. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak hobi menonton televisi. Tapi Tezuka mengiyakannya. Mereka pun berpindah tempat.

Setelah memindah-mindah saluran (Atobe yang memegang remot), pilihan jatuh kepada salah satu stasiun yang menayangkan sebuah film. Pemainnya tidak ada yang Tezuka tahu. Ceritanya sudah berjalan separuh jadi dia tidak terlalu banyak menangkap maksudnya. Sepertinya sains fiksi. Sayangnya atribut yang digunakan palsunya ketara sekali. Tezuka terheran kenapa Atobe yang seleranya tinggi malah memilih film ini.

"Ini bukan favoritmu."

"Memang bukan. Aku sudah pernah nonton. Ceritanya parah."

Tezuka makin tidak mengerti.

"Yuushi ikut main di situ. Oh, lihat. Itu dia."

Tampak sesosok makhluk –karena tidak jelas itu manusia atau bukan, berkulit muka abu-abu, punya antena di atas kuping dengan ujung merah menyala bak hidung Rudolf rusa. Pakaian yang dikenakan Yuushi semacam campuran antara baju kelasi, armor robot, dipadu dengan celana panjang yang luarannya terbalut sesuatu yang mirip ... sarung? Tidak cukup menggelikan di kostum saja. Kacamata Yuushi bahkan masih setia dipakai di sana.

Tezuka tertawa kecil. Atobe melirik lewat ekor matanya.

Tangan kiri Atobe perlahan bergerak menarik kepala Tezuka untuk bersandar di bahunya. Tezuka menampiknya. Berulang sampai tiga kali. Dan Tezuka menyerah. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak Atobe. Tezuka menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Tangan Atobe mulai usil memainkan ujung rambut Tezuka sambil sesekali membelainya.

Mereka masih lanjut menonton film meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang fokus. Adegan berganti dari Yuushi yang tadinya mengobrol dengan seorang anak laki-laki berbadan besar ke pemandangan bukit gersang di bawah naungan langit mendung. Lalu muncul sesuatu yang berpenampilan sama absurdnya dengan Yuushi hanya saja terindikasi wanita. Ingatan Tezuka melayang pada undangan barbecue dari Oishi. Datang atau tidak...

"Sekarang hari apa?" Atobe mendadak bertanya.

"Kamis," jawab Tezuka yang masih menimbang apakah sebaiknya dia ikut.

"Tanggal?"

"6 Oktober."

"Dua hari lalu?"

Suara Tezuka tercekat di tenggorokan. Dua hari yang lalu tentu saja tanggal 4. Ultah Atobe. Dan ia tidak mengucapkan atau memberikan apapun.

"Kunimitsu, aku tahu aku memang kadang kekanak-kanakan..." kalimat Atobe mengambang. "...seperti selalu meminta ucapan selamat setiap tahunnya, merengek padamu tentang ini itu padahal kita bukan remaja labil lagi. Tapi, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya..."

Tezuka terdiam.

"Aku menganggap segala sesuatu darimu itu istimewa. Dan mengingat kau ini irit bicara, ucapan selamat darimu adalah spesial. Jauh lebih spesial dari hadiah apapun yang diberikan orang lain."

"Keigo."

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf."

Atobe menunggu Tezuka melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak biasa mengucapkan selamat atau memberi hadiah secara langsung kepada orang-orang terdekat..."

"Bahkan pada ibumu?"

Tezuka membuat gestur tak nyaman dan berusaha bangkit tapi tangan Atobe menahan kepala Tezuka erat.

"Ya. Bahkan pada ibuku," lirih Tezuka.

Satu helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Atobe. Ia kembali mengelus kepala Tezuka untuk membuyarkan keinginan pemuda berkacamata itu pergi dari sana.

"Dan reaksimu saat aku memberi selamat itu sangat norak."

"Norak?! Kunimitsu, kau sungguh menganggapku NORAK?!"

"Bukan hanya aku yang berpikir begitu."

Atobe menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Karena itukah kau sengaja melewatkannya selama dua tahun ini?"

"Sebenarnya..." Tezuka menatap pada bunga palsu di atas meja. "Lebih kepada memalukan."

"Malu?"

"Mari kita bahas sesuatu yang lain."

Otak Atobe mendadak cerah. Satu senyum yang berubah menjadi seringai menghias wajahnya. Oh, ya. Dia sekarang tahu pasti apa yang mendasari semua ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu malu, _Kunimitsu_?"

Tezuka menjedukkan kepalanya ke dagu Atobe. Atobe mengaduh tertahan. Berikutnya Tezuka mendengar kekehan ringan yang cukup panjang.

"Aku tahu kau bermasalah dengan mengungkapkan perasaan tapi aku tidak menyangka bermasalah sampai sejauh ini."

Rasanya Tezuka ingin mengubur Atobe hidup-hidup. Demi jus nista Inui, wajahnya sangat panas sekarang.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mau mengucapkannya sekarang."

"Sudah telat."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Atobe memegang pundak Tezuka dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kumohon?"

"Happy unbirthday."

"WHAT?!"

Atobe membanting dirinya ke sofa. Tampak frustrasi.

"Tanggalkan kata un-nya dan ulangi lagi," titah Atobe.

"Tapi hari ini bukan ulang tahunmu."

"Oke, oke."

Kedua tangan Atobe tiba-tiba menangkap wajah Tezuka. Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Tezuka.

"Happy unbirthday too," Atobe tersenyum sementara wajah Tezuka merona sempurna meski ekspresinya masih (sok) datar seperti biasa.

Tanpa memberi waktu pada Tezuka untuk merespon, Atobe menempatkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Tezuka kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Aku menuntut ini sebagai hadiahku dan kau tidak bisa melawan."

Tezuka membuang muka, "Terserah kau saja."

"Hei..."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Kunimitsu saat ini terlihat sangat manis."

"Tutup mulutmu kalau masih ingin tiduran di pahaku."

"Kau sebut ini paha? Tulang semua."

"Menyingkir!"

Atobe kembali tergelak, "Hahaha... aku cuma bercanda."

Hidung Atobe pun dipencet Tezuka kuat-kuat. Sang diva masih tertawa namun kedua tangannya bergelak menggelitik tubuh lawannya. Tezuka tak kuasa menahan tawa, ia memang tidak tahan geli. Mereka berdua akhirnya bergulat kecil untuk saling gelitik sampai akhrinya,

 **BRUK.**

Sama-sama jatuh terguling dari sofa.

Tawa keduanya berderai mengisi ruangan. Atobe merengkuh Tezuka ke dalam pelukannya, merasa gemas.

"Kuharap kau tidak ada acara besok."

"Sebenarnya Oishi mengundangku barbecue."

"Dan kau datang?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Jangan datang kalau begitu," pinta Atobe.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Atobe melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tezuka penuh arti.

"Kita kencan."

"Perayaan ultahmu?"

"Ultahmu Kunimitsu. Besok kau ulang tahun."

Tezuka terkesiap. Atobe menatapnya geli.

"Kau lupa ultahmu sendiri."

Tezuka lagi-lagi membuang muka.

"Masih satu jam lagi sebelum tengah malam."

Atobe kembali memeluk Tezuka. Kali ini lebih erat.

"Biarkan begini," gumam Atobe. Kedua matanya perlahan terpejam.

Wajah Tezuka tenggelam di balik lengan Atobe yang melingkari tubuhnya. Butuh sekian menit untuk akhirnya Tezuka bisa membalas pelukan itu. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam. Menghirup udara yang penuh dengan wangi Atobe. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Happy birthday, Keigo."

Hembusan napas yang teratur tertangkap telinga Tezuka. Atobe sudah tidur. _Syukurlah._ Setidaknya begitulah pikir Tezuka—

—sampai Atobe mencium keningnya sekilas tanpa permisi dan kembali pura-pura tidur.

Entah sudah berapa kali pipi Tezuka merona malam ini.

.

.

.

-END-

6 Oktober 2016 – 23:19

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku nulis apaan aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. INI GA JELAS BANGET *banting diri, crying*


End file.
